


Once....

by Loveneko58



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: Scorto got to hold his new nephew for the first time.





	Once....

Scorto looked up from his book when Malice walks in, she's carrying a small bundle, it takes a minute before he realizes the bundle is her baby, her son, the third born son of house Do'urden.

It's an even bigger surprise to see the bundle move, and to hear a baby crying coming from it. 

Scorto may not agree with the rule for killing the third born son, but he understands it's a custom of his people. So he doesn't say anything about it, and he knows there is only one reason the baby is still alive, one of his nephews is dead. He doesn't ask who, he will find out soon enough.

Malice moves and sets down on the bed, motioning for him to join her, he does ,putting his book down, and moves to sit beside her. She hands him the baby, he instinctively cradles the baby to his chest, and begins to rock slowly side to side, he starts humming without thinking about it.

The baby falls silent, the only sounds in the room are Malice's breathing, and Scorto's soft humming. 

Finally Scorto looks down, the baby has his eyes open blinking up at Scorto, he blinks in surprise, the baby's eyes are purple? Not red or yellow or even green like Malice's eyes, their purple.

Scorto looks up at Malice, she just shakes her head, she doesn't know why the baby has purple eyes. 

"He's not blind, he can see fine"

She tells Scorto, he's glad for that, that's good.

"His name is Drizzt"

Scorto smiled a good name, Drizzt, as he looked back down at his new nephew, he whispered a soft prayer to Lolth.

"Please Lolth, keep him safe, help him grow strong, that he may serve his house well and protect his mother matron"

It's one of the only times Scorto gets to hold Drizzt, but he enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
